happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Asylum
Demonic Asylum is a featured level by bobisdacool1. It currently has over four million plays, and a rating of 3.84 from over 2000 votes. Wheelchair Guy is the forced character. Gameplay You begin in a bloody bathroom. Ominous sounds play in the background. As you exit the room, a light swings from the ceiling, cutting off when you pass under it. You have a choice: Go down the stairs to the left or take the elevator upwards to the right. If you take the elevator, you are brought to a deserted hallway. The door to the right is locked, so you have to go into the room to the left to get a key. When you enter the room, the table and appliances start bouncing off the walls, as if they're possessed. When you enter the previously locked room, a Slenderman appears. As you deplete his health, he throws high-density objects at you. After 4 hits, Slenderman disappears and you are able to proceed. You go up some stairs, with the word "DIE" following you. At the top, a hallway to the left takes you to a bathroom, where an octopus tentacle reaches out of the toilet and the words "NO ESCAPE" appear. To the right, a brown demon jumpscare face appears. After that, you go down an elevator and meet up with the second path. If you take the second path, you come to an elevator that takes you downwards. A shadow demon jumps out at you from the hallway. A stairway takes you down to a mucus-filled hallway where a yellow slime monster chases you. If you pass over the stairway, you come to an elevator which takes you upward. Similar to the first path, there is a door locked to the right and a room with a key to the left. When you enter this room, a creepy girl's face pops up. After unlocking the door, you enter a greenhouse with weeds growing all over the place. A chomper plant springs up from the ground and tries to lunge at you if you get too close. It requires 3 hits to the stem to defeat. After killing the plant, you go down some stairs and pass an elevator, which activates on its own. If you continue down the hallway to the right, blood spews from under the doors and the word "LEAVE" appears. A girl immediately flies out at you and pushes you out of the hallway. Once you take the elevator up, you go through a hallway with blood dripping from the ceiling and meet up with the first path. After converging in the bloody hallway, you pass by the demon girl again and enter a cave-like room with bumps on the floor. A worm breaks through the floor while rocks block your exit. After hitting him, the worm retreats and comes up from the ground in a new location. After 5 hits, the worm disappears and you are free to exit the cave. You go down some stairs and pass under a black chandelier, which falls once you pass it. You break through the door and finally exit the building, passing over a snowy landscape. Finally, you are taken to an endscreen and the victory pops up. Gallery Demonic Beginning.png|The beginning of the level. Demonic Shadow Demon.png|A shadow demon lunging at you. Demonic Mucus Monster.png|The mucus monster. Demonic Slenderman.png|The Slenderman fight. Demonic Jumpscare Girl.png|A demonic jumpscare girl. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:2014